Soul Gem
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Harm and Death... The Soul Gem will have the victim experience the harm for both body and soul and death for the body itself. This story was after the first battle between the Legion and the Elves and the Legion were back for the new revenge. My creative original characters were featured.
1. Chapter 1 Advancing Waves

Author's note:

_My multi-chapter fanfic story for the Warcraft. All goes to Blizzard. All of them are not mine. My OC's were featured (see the information of the character at the last of the chapter)._

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.  
_

**Soul Gem: Chapter 1 – Advancing Waves**

"Hold on, sisters! We're on our total defense!" The High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind commanded the archers near her. The attacking defense of the Burning Legion's creation – undead and given life from death – was attacking the Night Elves near their camp. She was attacking, then healing her sisters, and attack, and heal them, then look for the other companions in the Night Elves – it wasn't easy to be a High Priestess.

She noticed the one of the archers were fainted. She was in panic to go through the fainted archer and pray for Elune to bless her. She was healed but she was out of balance to stand up.

"Stand up, sister! You may take rest if you needed." Tyrande helped her to stand up. "May Elune shine upon you!"

"Thank you, High Priestess." She fixed his arch and go to their main camp.

_We could defeat the Legion.. again!_

She looked towards the place where the hunger and thirst could be seen in every people. They always aim for defeating the clan then the victory could be seen and known in every companion. The archers and the other companion were aiming their effort for this battle.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

A shield of moonlight was surrounded with Verbamin and Illidan. With Verbamin's spells and Illidan's moonblades that was already stained with blood, they were blessed by Elune as a prayer from the Priestesses. They have encountered the one of the dragons that had been created by the Legion.

"It was pretty hard to defeat this dragon." Illidan exclaimed, looking at the dragon that was staring at him as he was on the lead to fight to it. The dragon has its dark orange scales and a big hands and feet. Its webbed wings are floppy and could wrap a single creature with it when caught. It was pretty big and it's like a half of the height of the World Tree.

"Be careful, it was not really that easy. They were creatures and different from us." Verbamin was looking to the dragon for he was observing it. "There must be a weakest point of every dragon. Is there you could find out if you have a hint, Illidan?"

"There's only one." Dodging the dragon's attack with its claws and fire breath, Illidan was attacking the dragon after dodging them. "Where would be the source of its energy? Once you would shut up the dragon's mouth, they couldn't attack somebody."

"I have an idea." Casting spells, and concentrated on his hands, Verbamin was focusing on the dragon's mouth. "I could wrap his mouth while you're busy attacking with that fella."

"Just what I have thought," Illidan replied, "I'll start attacking first."

While he was doing the dodge-and-attack strategy, Verbamin was casting a spell, focusing to the nature's power. He calls for the roots that he could wrap the dragon's mouth. After he was done, he called again for wrapping the dragon's feet.

The dragon can't able to move.

Illidan was attacking on the dragon's chest, letting the fire to be released and defeat the dragon. When he haven't noticed the dragon's claws hit him, he was pushed until the ground.

"Are you okay, Illidan?" asked Verbamin, while seeing him dropped, still casting a spell to trap the dragon.

While trying to stand up, and fixed his blade, he replied, "I am okay –"

"RUARRRRGHHH…"

The dragon shouted. The fire breath of the dragon was released.

"Move out, Ver!" shouted Illidan, while he was still trying to release fire breath more at the dragon's chest.

"Are you sure it wasn't dangerous –"

"I will be okay, as long as the Night Elves will be safe!" When trying to feel the heat of the fire, he was still determined to defeat the dragon. "If we can't defeat this dragon, this could be a reason that we would be defeated!"

Verbamin followed Illidan's command, and he hide at the tree where the wisps are around of it, while looking at Illidan defeating the dragon. While still making the roots that wrapped the dragon tightened, he was casting more spell.

The dragon loses a grip, and unconscious. His body was exploded.

They finally defeated the dragon.

Still looking for Illidan, Verbamin noticed. He wasn't there after the explosion of the dragon.

He walked in front of the place, and look for him.

"Illidan?" shouted Verbamin.

The smoke that wrapped around Illidan while he was walking slower, holding his other hand that was wounded, was from the blast of the dragon.

"Thank Elune you were safe!" While thinking of something more to say to Illidan, he noticed his unconscious face.

"Illidan?" he asked again. He was out of conclusion for looking at Illidan's face while he was walking through him.

Illidan fainted.

He wasn't thinking about panic. Verbamin wrapped his arms around him while trying to bring him at the camp.

_As long as he tried his best to defeat those who disturb Night Elf clan…_

___.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._  


The archers were trying to set the ghouls defeated. Their wave was advancing, the archers find hard to kill them as they were attacking together in a lane.

Tyrande was patient for letting their wave flows. It wasn't easy to defeat the ghouls; they even learn life-stealing when they were attacking. They were healing other warriors, like Jarod Shadowsong and the paladin who were been loyal to the Night Elves, Sagris Wrathhammer, then they were even joining the combat to let the undead scourge lessen their flow.

_How this could be ended easily?_

"Tyrande?"

A person who called her at her back was she was looking for, every struggle that they have turn the tide in the battle. The voice was very familiar to her that she could felt the warming hug of this person.

She immediately faced the one of the person she loves.

"Mal!" Tyrande hissed, immediately hugged him. "I thought I would not able to see you again!"

"Tyrande.." Malfurion rubbed her head. "I am proud that I am able to see you again."

"Where have you been?"

Malfurion inhaled, and exhaled. "I entered the Emerald Dream with Shan'do. We have heard some of the Legion's plans for defeating us. Not only the Night Elves, but also to the other races."

"What could it be?"

Malfurion closed his eyes and continued, "That's what we don't know. It may be dangerous just like Infernals."

Tyrande sighed. "How we could stop them? By how many days would they push their wave towards us before their decisive plan?"

"I know that it would be the result of turning the tide of our battle, yet we are brave as we have our teamwork. We have our source of spells and extremely used weapons." Malfurion looked at her seriously. "Don't worry, Tyrande. As long as we give our best for this battle, I know we could end this."

"I put my vote for you, Mal." Tyrande couldn't say anything that could inspires Malfurion, but still worried at their situation – it became worse than the last time they have battled the Legion.

Before they could go back to the wave that have been advancing a bit and have their lead, somebody's caught up their attention.

"Priestess Tyrande.." While looking at Malfurion, he was sweating all around after exhaling. "Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage!"

Verbamin was still assisting Illidan to walk while they were going back to the camp.

"Illidan!" Tyrande gasped, as she saw Illidan unconscious.

"What happened to my brother?" Malfurion hissed.

"He was getting caught up to the fire breath of a dragon we currently faced and defeated, and fainted." Verbamin sighed. "I couldn't able to stop him while he was already taking an action, but when Illidan says that as long as the Night Elf clan will be safe, he would be okay."

Looking at his brother's situation, Malfurion immediately lead them to the camp, assisting Illidan with Verbamin.

When they were walking towards Illidan's place, they lay down his body at his bed. Tyrande immediately went to the river outside Illidan's place, and fill the bowl with water.

She immediately went back and put the bowl at the table, wetting and squeezing it. She folded the towel, and immediately put it in Illidan's forehead.

"Tyrande, I'll go and help our archers and druids in the wave. Take care of Illidan as you could rest yourself from exhaustion." Malfurion said, looking at the outside, and saw the disadvantages of the wave.

Tyrande nodded, and Malfurion went outside to advance their wave. She looked at Verbamin, and said, "Verbamin Lightsaber, thank you for bringing Illidan safe here."

"It's nothing, High Priestess." He bowed unknowingly in front of her.

"There's no need to bow, and call me Tyrande for you."

"Okay, Tyrande…"

_I'll… defeat... those who want to defeat Night Elves…_

They both heard the whispers around them.

…_Those that could face us... Those who want to face the truth… will face their endless guilt in their own thoughts._

Verbamin and Tyrande looked each other. It wasn't a communicational one, but it was heard from real voice.

It was Illidan's voice.

"Illidan?" Tyrande was shaking him at his shoulder, but there's no hint that he already woke up.

_For those who harm my precious people around me.._

"Illidan, answer me!" She continued to shout, but still there's no single hint that he will move.

_I…_

"Calm down, T-tyrande.."

With her hands at his shoulder, Tyrande felt that Illidan was already moving.

"Illidan?"

"Tyrande…" Illidan felt that his amber eyes were opening wide while everybody couldn't see it. "Where am I? –"

"You harmed yourself, Illidan…" Still worried about his current situation, Tyrande kept reminiscing how he could survive with a dragon full of fire. "Thank Elune you were safe!"

He thought back where he just stopped after they defeated the dragon. "I.."

He moved a bit with his arms, but he noticed it was wounded, but already wrapped with a cloth by Tyrande.

"Aurgh." He exclaimed.

"Don't move too much." She reminded him, holding the towel in his forehead.

"Tyrande.. Thank you." He held her hand at his forehead gently.

He noticed Verbamin beside her. "Ver… I'm glad you're safe, too."

"I will always be just like what have you done, Illidan." Verbamin said. "You're the legendary one."

Illidan stood up, even he was still exhausted. "I was only doing my job."

"It was not just your job, it was already your will to do it." Verbamin smiled at him.

Illidan just nodded.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

Lord Ravencrest called an assembly in front of the Moon Guard. The leaders, sorcerers, and everybody that are willing could attend. It was an urgent since it was related to their battle with Legion.

As they were assembled, Lord Ravencrest already spoke, "I have made this assembly for a cause or it would be a warning for us all."

"What is it, Lord Ravencrest?" Sagris Wrathhammer asked.

"The Legion targets the Night Elves and any races those who lead the group or the race." Lord Ravencrest sighed, "There's a new threat for us all."

The guardian of Lord Ravencrest continued, "Those who would defend by themselves for defeating them will be trapped in a chronosphere, and there would be the most threat of all… They would be trapped in a gem that the Legion already invented before ten thousand years."

Lord Ravencrest continued, "The Soul Gem. It was a dangerous gem that everyone that would be the victim could switch their souls into another soul. As the others of the Legion learned casting spells, they already made this gem before we fought them before."

"We must be fighting together." Malfurion said, "We wouldn't leave others that they could be trapped in this dangerous gem."

"Indeed." Lord Ravencrest nodded.

_The Soul Gem... We don't know what will be the full curse of us all when we will be trapped, but still it was dangerous. Separating your own soul and replace new… How this world could suffer more than what I am thinking about now?_

Malfurion sighed. There's no way that they could easily done this situation.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter 2 – Dark Fury: upcoming**

_OC's:_

_Verbamin Lightsaber _– a male Night Elf, mage and one of the Thero'shan of the druid Morsrolle (Morsrolle will be featured in the chap. 2). He was once a sorcerer of Lord Ravencrest, but was eliminated due to changes. He knew Illidan more than Malfurion, as Illidan was a sorcerer of Lord Ravencrest before. They met up in an assembly area which Ravencrest always held it. He learned a lot of Illidan's casts, too, as Illidan was teaching him some of his spellcasting skills and now using his ultimate moonblades that he always carry when combat than spellcasting.

_Sagris Wrathhammer _– a Paladin, once followed the Kul Tiras army, but when he know that the Paladins now were separating, no one of them dare to transfer and to be loyal to the Night Elves, except Sagris. He was the one who were guarding the Moon Guard, and he knew Jarod Shadowsong more than anybody. (He could be the spotlight in the next chapter if I could. :D)

.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.

I was planning to make a prologue, but I made this too long, so I made it as the _first chapter. _I haven't completed to play Warcraft and read the complete novels of it, so if there's wrong info that I have included in the story, _you could inform me._

In the second chapter, there would be the feature of the other races: Tauren and Dreanei.

_Read&Review, please! See you on next chapter! :) _

_/smooch_


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Fury

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to Beezlebubble14 (my friend) for helping me about the OC's and beta. I owe you a lot, dear! | All goes to Blizzard. I do not own everything. New OC's and the previous ones will be featured (still, the info's of the new OC's will be displayed in the last of the chapter.)_

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

**Soul Gem: Chapter 2 – Dark Fury**

"So... the Night Elves already know about the gem." The charming voice of Azshara from the Legion echoed in their camp. With the two body guards, Azshara walked around them, and studied every one of them. "We wouldn't make them wait."

When breathing hard, the one of the guards spoke, "I brought the original maker of the gem, my queen."

"Let them in." She sat down in the furnished rocks near her.

The metallic door opened, and the creator of the gem appeared.

"My pleasure, my queen." He said, and bowed.

She looked at him. "Since you were new here, let yourself introduce in front of me." Azshara said, while fixing her necklace.

"I am Termin Darroth, my queen." He holds his chest. "I was the creator of the gem."

Azshara asked. "May I see the gem?"

"Of course, my queen."

Termin looked to his pocket, showed the gem. It was a shiny purple gem that it measured like the fists closed.

"How do you create this gem? What is the big purpose of it?" She made his voice slow. "And.. explain why you want to serve us."

"Yes, I was the creator, but the one who controls this gem is not me. I created them by studying demonic arts just like the plague orcs in the previous times. I was once a spellcaster, yet the shape of my spells were being different after I learn it. I have made a shape of a gem, which I didn't expected it would be a trapping gem." He bowed his head, and spoke with anger. "My father which is a Night Elf was killed before my eyes when he had done something that abide the rules of the clan. He was only called to have himself prison, but in the end he was sentenced to the death.."

"Want revenge?" Azshara asked, while she saw his fist closing from remembering his past. "Welcome home, dear Termin. I mean, 'Welcome to our home.'"

Termin looked at him, and laughed slightly. "Thank you, my queen."

"Who's the controller of the gem?" She stood up, and have a gently touch to the gem. She gasped, and smiled. "It was a slimy gem, but I feel the sensation of it."

He smiled at the queen. "Vondt Vendivel. He was a dragon that can able to transform himself into a druid, a tauren, troll, orc, or any race.."

Azshara applauded. "It's interesting to meet him."

"It will be, my queen. You will be amazed to him, I ensure that."

"Where is he?"

"He's starting to hunt a new body to replace their soul near the Night Elves' camp."

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

Tyrande was still looking and caring for Illidan who was still exhausted, that he was fainted again after their talk with Verbamin.

She stood up, after she sat down beside Illidan, and went outside to capture the fresh air of the night.

She walked through the river, and had a touch with her fingers. She saw her own face in the river, worried still on the situation that they currently faced.

_Such an experience. _Tyrande whispered to herself.

When she was still looking to a river that reflects the shape of the moon, she noticed that somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Tyrande," Illidan slowly said, "You should go to rest. I could take care of myself."

She stood up, rubbing her hand, and smiled at him, "You're awake."

"Of course, I will, and always will." He cupped his hand at her cheeks, when he noticed that her face was tired, and exhausted.

She just nodded.

Illidan looked at above, amazed at the shine of the moon.

He asked Tyrande, "Would you care for a walk?"

She remembered their childhood days. She was always asked for a walk around their camp, especially Illidan. She refused one of it, but surely, from now on, she couldn't deny it.

"It's okay." She smiled, starting to think a topic that she could talk with him while walking.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

"An immediate action.." Azshara smiled and laughed slightly. "That 'Vondt' was a trusted one, is he?"

"He really is, my queen."

Azshara placed her hands at her waist. "This would be really our victory!"

The evil side of Termin was interrupted with a call to him.

"Termin Darroth…"

"Vondt!" He hissed, heard his voice.

"Be ready for a new soul to replace with my new victim." He laughed after he said it.

Termin smiled. "I will."

"Is that Vondt, Termin?" Azshara asked.

"Yes, my queen."

"What did he said to you?"

"He had found a new victim to trap at the gem."

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

Tyrande found herself speechless when she was walking around the camp with Illidan. But when Illidan will start his topic, it would be no problem to her. She was happy to hear the goodness of Illidan's side.

"When I was still younger, you don't know that my parents were strict when I am going to fight with my brother." Illidan laughed slightly when he remembered it. "I was unable to move on until I say sorry to them."

"I'm glad to hear that." After her silence, she finally spoke.

Looking at Tyrande, Illidan held her hand. "Why are you so silent, Tyrande?"

"You see, you have enjoyed yourself by telling me something. I am unable to stop you when I heard you were telling your stories, especially you were younger." She smiled back, holding back to his hand.

"I like to remember them back." Illidan looked at above, "I saw myself from being younger than my present self."

Tyrande can't say anything. Yes, it wasn't easy to grow up when you can't leave behind your younger self. But of course, we are getting old.

"Tyrande," Illidan faced her, holding her both hands, "And when getting old with you.. is what I have wanted."

Tyrande smiled, but she knows his confessions to her when the Stormrage brothers started to love her towards each other.

Tyrande hugged him. "And that's what I wanted to remember always."

"Tyrande –" Illidan felt that his chest were getting heavier. "Aurgh.. What is this.. feeling…"

At the back of Illidan, he was touching his back, absorbing powers and energy through his powerful hands.

"Illidan?" Tyrande asked, while noticing the person who was in his back. "What are you doing?"

"I…" The dragon said, "..Was absorbing his soul."

"Who are you?" While the dragon was pulling Illidan and was going far from her, Tyrande hissed. "How did you enter here?"

"I.. am.. the Dark Fury."

"Dark Fury?" Tyrande whispered his name.

"Vondt Vendivel, the Dark Fury." The dragon was absorbing more of Illidan's soul, and looked at Tyrande. "You will be the next."

"Let go of Illidan!" She shouted, but it doesn't work. She couldn't do something, even she was the one who will be victim of his absorbing soul powers.

"I will, High Priestess." He said, laughed, while he was still absorbing.

"Don't you dare to use my title for this manner!" She shouted.

"I will after this." He simply said. He laughed when he successfully done his 'job'. "It's done! It's done!"

Tyrande looked worrily at Illidan, when he was dropped in the ground. _I must do something!_

But she couldn't.

"Farewell, High Priestess. I don't need your lover again. You could have him now." He laughed loudly, and transformed into a druid, "I'll be back… soon."

And he faded.

Tyrande run through where Illidan is. She was shaking her hand at his shoulder, "Illidan, are you okay?"

"I.. am okay… you little one." The demonic voice was echoing Tyrande's ears.

When she heard his voice, she noticed that it wasn't Illidan's voice. "You were not Illidan!"

"I am surely not, little one." He stood up, and holds her chin. "Would you grow up with me?"

"Don't call me a little one! And.." Remembering the previous situation, "Illidan was the only one who could grow up with me!"

He ignored her argument with her. "I am proud to be alive again…"

"Get back his own soul!"

"You're too persistent, little one."

When Tyrande noticed he was walking, she asked, "What are you going to do with Illidan's body?"

"Harm and death." He laughed, as seeing him laughing with Illidan's body. "His soul was trapped in a gem."

"What gem?"

"The Soul Gem." He went in front of her, and pointed her neck with Illidan's moonblade. "How didn't you know it, little one?"

"I don't care! I need to get back Illidan's soul! "

"Illidan.. His name is Illidan?" He laughed. "If this body will be dead, still, he couldn't go back! If his soul will be trapped forever and replenished, he couldn't still go back!" He changed his tone. "If you really want to get back this Illidan's soul, defeat the Legion. Replenishing time of the gem is 30 days. After of it, his soul will be forever lost, and turn into a demon one."

"What?" Tyrande couldn't think of something more than defeating Legion with all of her might. "That Vondt who was called the Dark Fury…"

"He is the one controlling the gem." He smiled at her, with his eyes, no, using Illidan's amber eyes, opening. "What is this band?" Holding the band at his eyes, removed, and threw it. "Amazing. This eyes.."

"It was a gift from him!" She hissed, getting the band that he threw. _Illidan.._

"I will forever use this amazing eyes.. How adorable!" Moving his hand, he was amazed. "What do you call with this weapon?"

"Don't you dare to throw those moonblades! –"

"Moonblades? How amazing!" But he removed those moonblades at his hand, and threw it. "But I don't need that! I have my claws to fight!"

Tyrande whispered, murmured a prayer to Elune. She was given a shield that Elune could protect her. Using Illidan's moonblade, she would like to kill him… no, it would harm Illidan's body. _What should I do? Answer me!_

"What are you going to do? To kill me? Your Illidan would be killed, not my own!"

He rushed towards Tyrande, "Before you will do it, I'll kill you first."

His eyes turned into a white glow, absorbing those amber eyes. He raised his hand, and ready to mark Tyrande a wound from a sharp claws.

_No!_

"Tyrande, move out!" A person who shouted to her makes her relieved.

"Malfurion!" She run towards him, and murmured a prayer.

"A savior?" He laughed, moving his claws harder. "Okay then, time to kill some with the others."

"How dare you to be born alive using my brother's body! –"

"Your brother?" He reminisced, putting his hand at his chin. "This Illidan was your brother, this little one's childhood friend.. you two were childhood friends, too?"

"It's nothing on your business." Malfurion said it angrily.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

"I'm sure the victim was a legendary one, who deserved to be a leader in every counterpart." Termin laughed while he had a drink of wine with their queen at the camp. They gather at the rounded stone table where it was a recreational gathering of the Legion.

"Surely it is." She sat down, raising her wine.

When Termin noticed the gem that has been placed in the center of the table had been glowed, he amazed.

"This gem that glows means… the first victim was here." He smiled, had touched the gem gently.

"Oh, really? Can I see who that victim is?"

The metallic door slammed, and they were bit interrupted at their talk, looking at the dragon who opened it.

"Vondt!" Termin hissed, stood up, and walk towards him. "You're finally here."

He smiled. "Indeed. I love my own flesh that is irreplaceable."

"Now join us, and let's have a talk with this victim."

They walked together towards the group, and they have their own taste for the wine.

"The legendary Night Elf who was called Illidan Stormrage… he was pretty strong. But he couldn't able to move when I am absorbing his soul." He laughed, "And while the replaced soul at his body enjoys using that Illidan's body, he could do anything just to harm his body, and of course, to kill somebody that tastes his flesh."

"I remember that handsome Night Elf." Azshara smiled, and continued, "He was once a part of us." She exhaled, "And I remember the goblins' creation, the dragon... He defeated it with all of his might."

"Oh really, my queen?" He laughed, and looked at Vondt. "Who's with him when you were there?"

"The High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind… I heard that they are childhood friends." He had sip a bit of wine, and looked at Termin.

"They are." Azshara answered. "That Illidan had a brother, which named Malfurion Stormrage. Those three were taught for many ways."

"What did they learned? Trapping souls, too?"

They all laughed loudly.

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

"We must hurry to take an action! Let's advance our waves… as best that we could." Malfurion let take out of his angry self. "If I could defeat that Dark Fury in my own…"

"Don't do that!" Tyrande hissed, but made her voice slowly. "Let's fight together… Night Elves.."

"Ssh. Tyrande, calm down. We have still our own time. For now, we need rest –"

"But.. How about Illidan?"

"We can't do something to prevent that soul that had been replaced from Illidan. But we wouldn't leave that matter." He bowed his head, and let his fists closed tightly. "I would defeat those who would harm my brother's body and soul.."

Tyrande looked at him worrily.

"What I am worrying about is.. not only Illidan would be the one who will be trapped."

_.. And were going through effort to get the gem and turn back the souls that have been suddenly trapped._

_.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Soul Gem – Chapter 3: Sundering Rage | upcoming**

_OC's:_

_Termin Darroth _– The creator of the Soul Gem; he was once a Night Elf and absorb the power of one of Sargeras's trusted sorcerer after he died. He is a spellcaster, learned some of the demonic arts. He transformed into a half-Night Elf half-demon form. His mother doesn't trust him in times of learning some about the nature. He can't sleep one day, and his mind changes. He go through the village of the undead and study them instead from the one who had been not for him.

_Vondt Vendivel _– Before the dragons exist, and have fought the strongest creatures or races, Termin was already looking for a dragon that he could replace the soul from his Gem. He wasn't expecting that after he created the gem, there was already a soul that could transform any bodies into other creatures. He had found a dragon that was in pain, and died. He touched his Gem, and transferred the soul from the dragon's body. He was once asked the dragon/soul who is he/she, and he named himself Vondt Vendivel. The permanent body of Vondt's soul perfectly fits him. He could able to transform into other creatures, and that's familiar with him. After he exist, he followed Termin, and known himself as a Dark Fury when the Troll clan knows about him transforming himself as another creature.

_ .-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-.-'*^*'-._

_I forced myself a bit to conclude and give info first the gem before the other situations when it was just focus now on Illidan's experience. And.. the demonic soul that have been already in his body, was not really a killer or something that I show it. It was like, he was the one who could answer their problem… hahaha._

_I promised to include Taurens and Dreanei, but I was focused on giving info first for the gem. Maybe this chap. 3, they will be featured. Waaaaah, my head spins when I just turn back with the conversations of Illidan's replaced soul and Tyrande. Bang!_

_Read&Review, please! Hope you like it, and see you on the next chapt!_


End file.
